


Lightning and Gold

by EmpressEclipse



Series: Phoenix Empress [2]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Big Brother Ryuuga, Brother Feels, Gen, Implied Kishatu Ryuuga/Original Character, Implied Relationships, Little Brother Ryuuto, OC!MinliTao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressEclipse/pseuds/EmpressEclipse
Summary: 5+1The 5 times Ryuuto heard or saw his brother on TV and the 1 time he met his older brother again.And yeah I've put it as part of the Phoenix Empress Series but Minli isn't in this or mentioned.
Relationships: Ryuuga and Ryuuto
Series: Phoenix Empress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686496
Kudos: 14





	Lightning and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Zahrah: So this is one of my older fics I had lying around, I was going through my folder and thought I should post it  
> Jewel: Maybe pay attention to your current projects  
> Zahrah: I am  
> Lilith: You’re not, focus on you Assassination Classroom series for now  
> Zahrah: Fine  
> Angel and Cherry: EMPRESSECLIPSE DOES NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE

* * *

Their childhood had ended early. It was really only the two of them. That is until his brother got a private invite. Ryuuto did not like the guy. There was something off about him. And he was right. Once Ryuuga left with him, he didn’t see his brother again.

* * *

1.

Ryuuto remembers the first time he had seen Ryuuga on television.

It had been during the stream of the Survival battle, he had tuned in to Japan’s system, not wanting to miss anything of home.

The second he saw Ryuuga, he knew something was wrong. The grin on his brother’s face was unsettling and different.

It made him worry.

* * *

2.

The second time was Battle Bladers.

Ryuuto’s worry went extreme as he saw the older Kishatu completely obliterate the only girl in the tournament during the first match. He was almost scared to continue watching.

It was during the second match that Ryuuto noticed.

His older brother wasn’t himself, he was behaving off, he wasn’t blading like he used to, his behaviour and attitude had taken a full 180. Ryuuto suspected it was due to the Bey his brother now wielded.

Lightning L-Drago.

And by the semi-finals, his hunch was proven correct.

Fear crashed down on him as that evil power took over his brother. It was a good thing he wasn’t able to sleep, else he would have missed the final battle.

Ryuuto had honestly felt bile come up his throat as that evil bey took absolute control of Ryuuga’s body, turning him into something unnatural. He heard the conversations taking place, hard not to.

Legend was repeating itself…

All he wished was that his brother survived.

In the back of his head, Ryuuto took a mental note of the name of the blader that had saved his older brother.

Gingka Hagane.

* * *

3.

He wasn’t expecting to see his brother at the World Championship but it put his mind at ease.

The Ryuuga during the finals was more like the brother he remembered and he was overjoyed to know his brother had truly mastered L-Drago.

His hope turned bitter when he saw Ryuuga direct L-Drago towards the room overhead and threaten the person behind the glass.

Something was a miss once again.

When the word got out that the power of beys and the championship was designed to create a weapon it all made sense.

Ryuuga had known.

Known and had given a warning.

Ryuuto smiled as the championship teams went to stop the Docter, he knew his brother would lend his power to stopping this.

In his own way.

He just knew it.

* * *

4.

There was news of an ancient artifact, and Ryuuto was determined to have it.

As a treasure hunter it was his job to find such artifacts.

He just didn’t expect to battle Gingka Hagane and meet his friends, nor did he expect to hear and see what he did.

Any thoughts of attaining the star fragment left his mind once he had heard the story but his blood turned cold when he heard Doji’s name.

He remembered that name.

Hard to forget it.

The one that had changed his older brother.

Ryuuto was glad he was able to hide his shock when his brother’s name was said.

His brother was the Legendary blader of Summer.

Well, at least one Kishatu would have the star fragment.

He didn’t understand why he felt proud and worried though. Due to him pondering on that thought he watches the battle play out half-heartedly, not wanting to battle for once.

Though he did wonder since they had already known that Ryuuga was a Legendary Blader had he refused to join them?

It would fit his current personality and the fact that the group had sweatdropped when the girl said he was more weirded out than that Lion that had just teared up the temple, his brother was going to be an issue that’s for sure.

He left the group, his reason for being in the temple was no longer important, letting them know that they could call if they needed anything, least he could do for the person who saved his brother’s life, something he still hadn’t thanked Gingka for.

Maybe another time. 

* * *

5.

The world was saved.

Yet Ryuuto could not find peace in the victory. The news came out the day after but he had already known, had somehow felt it.

His brother was dead.

Died battling the God of Destruction.

And he hadn’t been able to say goodbye.

To the brother, he hadn’t spoken to in years.

To the brother, he longed to meet again.

The victory was bittersweet. And he knew it wasn’t only for him.

That night Ryuuto made a decision. He was going to return to Japan. With everything that had happened, he was feeling homesick. Ryuuto wondered what he was going to do now, now that he was the only living Kishatu, now that his brother was gone. Before, it had been different. Before, he knew that Ryuuga was alive, was somewhere out in the world probably staring up at the same blue sky. But now, his brother was dead.

Ryuuto was going home. It was the only option now.

* * *

+1.

It was in China.

Really the one time he leaves Japan and his entire world is flipped on its head, like really. It had been 5 years since the Nemesis Crisis. Half a decade since the world could have ended. He had met up with Gingka and co. after the hype had gone down. It had been a tad uncomfortable when it became known he was Ryuuga’s younger brother but they took it in spades. And hey he finally got to say thank you for saving his brother the first time but that conversation had been bittersweet.

Now, where was he, oh right China.

Ryuuto had been wondering if he should get back to work. And he had, looking all over Japan and helping the archeologist. It had been fun for a while.

It had happened, weirdly enough at the mall.

Or a jewellery store.

Not where he was expecting if a meeting had ever occurred.

He had entered the store to talk about the jade and gold prices, it was a store he had frequented and the old man would help him with any treasures in the area.

It’s when he had looked over at the other patrons of the store that he had noticed.

The man looked out of place in the polished jewellery store, he was wearing a dark coat with a hood that covered his face.

But that wasn’t what that had caught Ryuuto’s eye.

It had been the golden Dragon ring on the man’s left index finger.

A Dragon Clan heirloom, and the only one that had it was…

The man must’ve been oblivious of Ryuuto’s stare or had been ignoring him as he left.

After buying an obsidian dragon and phoenix necklace.

In the hurry he forgets why he had even come to the store, shouting goodbye at the old man and leaving after the hooded man.

It was outside of town that they had come to a clearing where the hooded man stopped.

Ryuuto comes out of the edges of the forest to face him.

And his breath hitched as the hood was pulled down.

Two pairs of golden eyes lock together.

In over five years, he was face to face with a brother he and the world had thought dead.

“Little Omega.”

Ryuuto chokes out a laugh at that.

He hadn’t been called that in years.

“Hello, Brother.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Zahrah: So what do you think?  
> Lilith and Jewel: Meh  
> Zahrah: Oh come on   
> Cherry: I like it  
> Zahrah: Thank you, now for my reader’s what do you think? Personally I think I should have added the Beyster Island tournament since that must have been broadcasted but oh well. I wrote this because we never get any interaction between Ryuga and Ryuto or Kyoya and Kakeru for that matter, though I’ve started to wonder if I should write something just with Kyoya and Kakeru in it  
> Angel: Sounds wonderful, but finish your other stories before you start another please  
> Zahrah: Guess I should leave that for later, and work on my Straight to Hell and Enchant Me series


End file.
